


Scars

by Blueleaf12



Series: After Link's 100 Year Nap [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Gen, Gore, Link: why are you me??? i'm me!, Minor Swearing, Mugging, Scars, Stripping Clothes, ask to tag, stripping but not in a sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueleaf12/pseuds/Blueleaf12
Summary: Link takes a detour into the Akkala region to search for Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Laboratory. Once there, Robbie asks him to prove his identity, as the Sheikah Slate on Link's hip is not enough proof. Link does it in the only way he knows how and relives the memory of his death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of artistic liberty with this scene. I'm slightly disappointed Nintendo didn't show Link's scars in BOTW, but I suppose that gave me Free Real Estate to do whatever the hell I wanted with it. 
> 
> This was slightly inspired by IT by Steven King. 
> 
> You don't have to read my previous fics in this series to get this one, but I would recommend it! Specifically Mipha's Love.  
ALSO, I have another chapter of Shield of the Mind's Eye planned. Not sure when I'm going to write it and post it, but look forward to that!  
EDIT: as of August 22nd, 2019, I have written and posted the new chapter for Shield of the Mind's Eye!

“In order to determine if you are the _ real _ Link, I need to see your body and scars from 100 years ago.”

Link stared at Robbie, while Robbie gazed back, his expression hard to read. Link spared a glance at Jerrim, who seemed to be more interested in reshelving and organizing the bookshelf near her bed. Cherry, the ancient oven, didn’t respond. It watched Link with dull eyes.

“Go on.” Robbie said, putting his hands out. “Show me what you have, and then I can help you. Or, you don’t, and you came out all this way for nothing. It’s your choice.”

Link felt hot under the collar. It was a mix of anger, shame, and embarrassment. Why wasn’t the Sheikah Slate enough? No one else had questioned his identity… except for Robbie.

Link let out a wordless sigh, then shrugged out of his sword, shield, and bow. Robbie watched. Link could see his own reflection in Robbie’s goggles. 

Link spared a glance at Jerrim again. She was still focused on the bookshelf, but he could see her watching him from the corner of her eye. She snapped her head back to the shelf.

Bracing himself, Link stripped down. He started with his climbing boots first. As his bare feet touched the floor of the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab, his toes curled up. It was colder than he realized as his light blonde leg hair stood on end. 

Still, Robbie watched.

Then came the breastplate. Link touched his chest with his left hand, his eyes caught on the small engagement band on his ring finger. He was still wearing his Zora Armour from the Zora Domain, after his talk with Sidon. Since making his way north to the Akkala region, even without many waterfalls for him to scale, he couldn’t bear himself to take it off. 

Now, he had to.

He felt a pang of anxiety mixed in with the dull anger, and burning shame he felt. Robbie’s (and Jerrim’s) eyes burned into him, threatening to set his skin ablaze. _ I’m sorry, Mipha. _ He thought as he unbuckled the Zora Armour and pulled it off. For a split moment, he felt a small twinge of betrayal in himself, one that he tried desperately to ignore for the time being. 

And there he stood, half naked towards two strangers he barely knew. Link tried to look as casual as possible, but it was difficult as Robbie came up towards his body.

“Stay still,” Robbie commanded, “and keep your arms at your side. You don’t have to be modest here. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you like this.” Robbie’s voice was deadpan as he walked around Link and looked at his back. From where he stood, Robbie couldn’t see Link blushing, mostly in shame and light anger. 

Link stood there while Robbie followed a long, deep, but faded scar that traveled along Link’s body like him across the continent. It started on the outside of his lower left thigh and traveled up, snaking up his left side. It cut deep, nearly to the bone. It cut across his back and spine, perfectly slicing between two vertebrae, then stopped. 

That was not where all the scars stopped, however.

They picked up again, now on Link’s chest and stomach. There was a deep trench of a slash across Link’s chest, where his heart was. It started from the right side of his neck and dipped down into his left ribs, having no mercy. It was like a twisted, crooked smile. 

The 100 year old blade lifted again, and then changed to a smaller dagger. As Link, 100 years ago, lay bleeding and dying, gasping for breath and crying out wordlessly in pain, his attacker drew something on his stomach. The blade kissed and tore at his flesh as it left behind a twisted, but faded, Sheikah Eye.

A Sheikah Eye that had the iris and pupil slashed out, signifying, comically, that it was blind.

While Link didn’t remember his final moments in Fort [name], he felt overwhelmed by fear. It replaced the shame he felt as he stiffened up. His mind and heart ran a mile a minute as his eyes flicked to the rest of his stuff. He--

“You can put your clothes back on, boy. You’re definitely the real deal.” Robbie said as he stepped back. “I’m sorry to make you go through that again, but I needed to be sure. There have been a few impostors over the years of new Yiga Clan members.” He said, seeing the look on Link’s face. 

Link managed a nod, then hurried to put his clothes back on. He started with the Zora Armour first. It fit back on perfectly, kissing his damaged skin ever so sweetly, and covering up that corrupted Sheikah Eye. He felt his heart swell up in love, and everything felt more or less okay. He felt safe in the embrace of Mipha’s Zora Armour. 

The climbing boots followed, protecting his toes from the cold and invigorating his aching leg muscles. His weapons and shield were last, giving him a comforting weight on his shoulders. 

Robbie then smiled at him. “Now, Link. What can I help you with?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by WhimsiKitty's comment on the earlier chapter, Scars, and my own gullible ass stopping for EVERY NPC on the side of the road and realizing too late they're a Yiga Clan member. 
> 
> Further, as of September 3rd, 2019, I'm heading back to school! My first official day is tomorrow. This means that my already erratic upload schedule will be more all over the place. I'm not really sure where else this is going, as it's based on my own playthrough, but hopefully I'll still write more during the year.  
For my program, I'm actually working from January to April, instead of doing classes, so it might pick up more then. I'll see. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, bookmarks, kudos, and hits! They're all appreciated!

His last Divine Beast was Vah Medoh.

He pressed close to his snow white horse Zelda as they galloped along a relatively flat, empty piece of land in Hyrule Ridge before Tabantha. He heard the faint sound of roaring thunder in the distance, but he paid it no mind. 

Link let Zelda do most of the running and steering as he looked around. He shielded his eyes to the light of the setting sun, a gorgeous red-orange that faded to pink as it seeped through the sky.

Sunset meant more enemies. 

Sunset meant danger.

He focused back on Zelda, snapping her reins to go faster. Maybe he could try to outrun the sun?

That plan was abandoned not long after. In the distance, Link spotted a small sign off the road, and a short, hooded figure standing next to it. Link couldn’t see their face from this angle, but it looked like they were trying to read the sign. They scratched their head under their hood in confusion.

Link spared another glance at the setting sun as he approached the sign and the figure. 

He had time. 

Link slid off Zelda’s back, then approached the sign. He squinted at it in the low light. It said something about bandits in this area at night, and that the approaching stable was the safest location. At least, that’s what he  _ thought _ it said; he still wasn’t completely used to modern Hylian. 

Link took another glance at the sun, then back to the stranger. The message on the sign made his gut twist a little. His palms were sweaty. 

How many Yiga Clan members has he fought already? He lost count. 

His heart told him to help, but his gut told him to turn around and ride to the stable without looking back.

Before Link could decide what he was going to do, the hooded figure turned aroundto face him at Zelda’s faint whinnying. In the shadow of the hood, and the low light, Link still couldn’t make out their face. 

“Oh thank Hylia!” The hooded figure said, approaching Link slightly. “I was so worried that I was the only one out here, and I was going to spend the night in the open!” The voice sounded relieved, and vaguely masculine. Link took a small, reflex step back, giving a light, semi-awkward smile. “Can you help me? I think I’m lost and need directions.”

Link managed a tight nod.

“Do you know of the Akkala region? Specifically the East Akkala Stable? I’m, ah, meeting a friend that lives in the area. Haven’t seen them in a long time.”

Link blinked in confusion.  _ That’s on the other side of the map! _ Link wanted to say, but his voice caught in his throat. Granted, he pretty much did the same thing, so who was he to judge?

Against the will of his anxious stomach, Link nodded. He put a finger up for the stranger to wait, then grabbed the Sheikah Slate off his hip. 

Just as he pulled out the Slate for them to see, he felt something ram into his side, sending an explosion of pain.

Link and the Slate went flying in two different directions. He landed face down, scraping his palms and cutting his cheek and lip. Blood dribbled down his face. 

He barely felt it over the adrenaline that dumped in his system.

The Slate flew in another direction, turning on from the impact as it landed face up. Miraculously, the screen did not shatter.

Link pulled himself up from the ground on shaky hands  _ (stupid stupid why did you need to help people when they’re just going to kill you) _ and wiped the blood off his face. Movement in the corner of Link’s eye caught his attention as his head whipped around. 

He watched the hooded guy make a beeline for his Slate. Link watched him pick it up, then shove it into his bag before Link could fully stand up. 

The hooded guy turned at the sound of Link standing. His entire body cringed. “H-how are you still standing?! Usually that knocks them out--”

Before the hooded guy could finish his sentence, Link charged. He didn’t pull his weapon. Not even a stick. Just a full on body tackle. Blood flew from his cut lip and cheek as Link’s body rammed into his. 

He heard the other guy squawk, then let out a gasp of pain as he was knocked to the ground. Link forced him to the ground, pinning his arms and legs. 

As the hooded guy’s head hit the ground, his hood fell back, exposing his face as Link towered over him. Link noticed the Sheikah Eye on his hood too late. 

With Link’s hair in his face, he stopped and stared at his own face reflected in his eyes. Blood dripped down his chin and fell back onto his chin. 

Link’s breathing hitched in his throat. He thought he was going to suffocate. But he couldn’t make himself move. 

His doppleganger grinned a wolfish grin at him. “Surprise!” He said with a laugh. “I’m you! I was wondering when you were going to see my face!”

All Link could managed was a confused gasp. 

“I  _ can’t _ believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book! You  _ really _ are too gullible and nice, aren’t you?”

Link, caught in the moment, felt embarrassed and angry blush rise up his face. He felt a headache throb behind his eyes. One thought floated through his mind, but it felt far away, out of his reach.

_ These were the Yiga Clan members Robbie told me about. _

Yiga Link took the opportunity. As Link let his guard down, Yiga Link freed his legs from under Link and kicked Link in the chest. He sent Link tumbling off him, clutching his chest and stomach, winded. 

Tears now pricked his eyes as he took deep, shallow breaths. Link attempted to pull himself from the ground yet again, but he felt weak. He thought, vaguely, if he was going to throw up. 

“Damn, you really  _ are _ built like a wall, huh?” Yiga Link said casually as he started to scroll through the Sheikah Slate. Link watched him frown at the screen. “Shit, you’ve made a lot more ground than I thought, and already saw Robbie.” He looked away briefly. “This could be a problem.”

Link heard Zelda let out a whinny, but it felt far away, too. Like his horse was  _ also _ at Hyrule Castle with the real Zelda. 

He attempted to lunge back at Yiga Link, but Yiga Link kicked him down again, bruising his body even more. Link let out a pained, winded gasp as he lay on his back.

Link tried to glare at Yiga Link, trying to intimidate him, but Yiga Link just laughed at him. Link even tried pulling out the Master Sword, half to intimidate him further, and half to use it as a crutch. 

That fueled Yiga Link more. 

“Oooh, would’ja look at that, you have the Master Sword! You  _ truly _ are the chosen hero, aren’t you? Too bad this is where you’re going to die! I would have  _ loved _ to get to know you better, but duty calls!”

Link tried to sit up, but Yiga Link forced him down again. He stood over Link, one foot sitting on his left bicep, and the other hovering over his right wrist. Link attempted to swipe at Yiga Link with the Master Sword, but didn’t get far. 

Yiga Link stomped down on Link’s wrist. There was an audible  _ snap! _ as Link’s wrist broke. He cried out in pain as he dropped the Master Sword, his hand now useless. Painful, hot tears rolled down his cheeks and mixed in with the crusting blood on his face. 

Yiga Link stepped off Link, just to kick the Master Sword away, before returning back to him. Link tried to pull a brave face through his pain, but Yiga Link just laughed at him. 

As Yiga Link kicked the Master Sword, Link felt like his own very soul was tainted, kicked and thrown to the curb.

“You may be the Legendary Hero, but you’re also a  _ child _ . Not even an adult. Pathetic.” Yiga Link spat the words like venom. “Couldn’t even mind your own business here. Just a gullible, pathetic kid. You will  _ never _ defeat Calamity Ganon.  _ Ever. _ ”

Link tried to keep his composure, but he felt it breaking down. Dear Hylia, he was tired, and just wanted to be in a warm, comfortable bed, not nursing a broken wrist and bloodied lip about to  _ die _ . 

Why was being nice so hard?

Yiga Link was saying something else, but his voice sounded far away and fuzzy.  _ Now’s not the time to pass out! _ Link scolded himself, but he felt himself wanting to succumb anyway.

Before he could drift more, he felt his soul  _ shift _ . It made his eyes snap open and stare at his imposter with wide eyes, but Yiga Link wasn’t paying much attention. He was more focused on monologuing, saying something about having the  _ pleasure _ of killing the hero of legend for his identity. 

From the corner of his eye, Link saw something move. Something glow. 

His very soul shifted again. It seemed to  _ jump _ , threatening to jump out of his mouth and into the night, leaving his soulless body behind. 

One moment, Link was lying on his back, a throbbing, near unbearable pain seeping up his right arm. 

The next, a shiny, glowing object flew over his head and hit Yiga Clan in the head, knocking him out cold.

Link let out a groan as Yiga Link slumped on him, face down. Link clutched his broken wrist to his chest as he attempted to wiggle out from under Yiga Link. 

A few inches from him was the Master Sword, faintly glowing. In a panic, Link grabbed the sword and clutched it to his chest. It took him a second to realize what the glowing meant. He stiffened. Was there a Guardian nearby?!

But one look around the area told him it was empty, save for him, Zelda, and the Yiga Link. 

Link looked down at the blade. There, blood stained the pommel, matching a gnarly wound pooling on Yiga Link’s head. Link took one last, confused glance at the Master Sword, before putting it away. 

_ Since when did it do that? _ He wondered, but the question was far away. He busied himself with pulling Yiga Link’s bag off his shoulder in search of the Slate. He found it without issue and put it back on his hip. The faint glow from the Slate made his eyes wince in the darkness.

Link’s eyes snapped up to the skyline. He saw the moon barely peeking over the horizon. 

_ Shit. _

Link took a glance at Yiga Link, then looked around the path. 

There was no one around. 

No one watched the Master Sword rise up and knock his attacker out cold.

No one was going to watch what he was about to do. 

Link approached Yiga Link and squatted down. The pain in his wrist felt far away as his heart rammed in his chest. Anxiety threatened to drown him. 

He got a better look at Yiga Link. His hair was the same, sandy brown-blonde colour, and done in Link’s signature half ponytail style. However… the style wasn’t  _ quite _ right. Yiga Link’s sideburns were significantly smaller, and his bangs were parted too close to the center of his head. He had the same fair skin as Link, and similar blue eyes, but there was a light threat of stubble on his face. Finally, Yiga Link’s face was thinner and more angular than Link’s own, rounder face.

Would this… have really worked? Would he have fooled Robbie?

Link looked around again. Still no one. 

He reached into his boot and pulled out a small hunting knife. The knife hovered over Yiga Link’s throat, before moving to his hair. He tried to cut Yiga Link’s hair as best as he could with his broken wrist. He watched, dully, as the hair fell out in clumps around his unconscious head. 

Link cut and slashed until he was satisfied. He shuddered at the thought of his own hair being that short. 

Now… was the worst part.

_ The scars. Does he have my scars? _

Link put the knife away, then focused back on Yiga Link. With a shaky hand, Link pulled the tunic up from Yiga Link’s stomach and chest. 

He let out a faint, pained gasp.

There, carved into Yiga Link’s lower stomach, was the blinded Sheikah Eye. Link’s own stomach ached at the sight, but he couldn’t tell if it was the bruises or not. 

Link’s hand hovered over the thin marks through his skin. His heart and stomach filled with dread, but there was a slight silver lining. 

The scars…  _ they were brand new. _

He couldn’t tell how old they were from just looking at them, but they were still angry and red, crusting blood in some places. Lingering bandages littered other places that hadn’t fully healed yet. 

Link felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked away. He pulled the tunic back down, then pulled himself up. 

He looked around one last time. No one saw. 

Link walked away from Yiga Link, not looking back. Zelda trotted over to him quickly, pressing her nose into the side of his neck for comfort. With one hand, Link stoked her neck in response, as if urging her he was okay.

As okay as he could be in this situation. 

He did one last thing before awkwardly pulling himself onto Zelda and riding off. 

In the dirt near Yiga Link’s feet, there were four, haphazardly written words near an abandoned stick. It was a little hard to read with Link’s left hand, but it was still legible:

**YOU CAN’T IMPERSONATE ME**

**Author's Note:**

> Having aphantasia and writing this was hard. Usually I'm a pretty sensitive person to gore or violence, but I wrote this more or less with a straight face. Because I don't see any of this in my head, it was also kind of hard planning out Link's scars, and what happened to him. But I think I'm proud with how it turned out, especially because I wrote this on the fly without any planning. This is also why I'd like to know what else to tag. It's hard for me to realize what could be triggering to others, so I'm always open to tagging things when necessary!
> 
> All I'm going to say about the next chapter of Shield of the Mind's Eye is that I binge watched Neon Genesis Evangelion with my best friend, and based it on that.


End file.
